shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Muthu Muthu no Mi
The Muthu Muthu no Mi is a logia devil's fruit that allows the user to create, control, and turn into bismuth. Bismuth is a silvery-pink metal that can form cubic, rainbow crystals. A quirk of this devil's fruit is that the user gains a significant amount of mass (nearly half a ton), but this doesn't affect the user. After consuming this fruit, the user is known as a Bismuth Human. The current user is Bisu Niccto. Strengths Bismuth is quite a tough metal, and can withstand sheer force without bending (which is a weakness in its own way; see below). Its main strength is that bismuth is incredibly dimagnetic, meaning that it can attract objects if they are positioned at a one hundred and eighty-degree angle. This means that the Bisu can mimic Eustass Kid's devil's fruit. Bismuth also has minor healing properties, which is not visible in any of the other devil's fruits consumed by the Nicctos. Weaknesses Bismuth is an incredibly heavy metal. This means that it takes more stamina that any other logia devil's fruit to create matter. While being quite tough, bismuth has an incredibly low melting point (roughly five hundred and twenty degrees Fahrenheit). This means that any incendiary attack, which is roughly nine hundred degrees Fahrenheit, can easily melt the bismuth. Bismuth is also quite brittle, meaning that it will break rather than bend when hit with a heavy attack. In Crystal Form (see below), the crystals are relatively weak too, and they will shatter from the hit of a weapon. Attacks Bisu has three forms in which he can enter. Both unconsciously affect his fighting style and his body mass. Metallic State - Bisu controls bismuth metal. This is signified by his body gaining a small amount of muscle mass, and the ground under him turning to pure metal bismuth. In this form, Bisu prefers to have a long range, large explosions, and a defensive stance. He prefers to stay in place and use his intangibility to his advantage while dealing damage from afar through big explosions. If he knows that a haki-infused attack is coming towards him, he will override his intangibility main and dodge. * Bisu Bisu Slam - Bisu summons a massive chunk of bismuth carried by both hands and slams it on the ground, causing a large explosion. * Bisu Bisu Twin Meteors - A variation of the attack above, Bisu takes two smaller chunks of bismuth and hurls them. In this attack Bisu actually aims. * Bisu Bisu Special - Bisu's body turns entirely into bismuth. His top half then separates from his lower half. The two then slam together, creating a large shockwave. Crystal State - Bisu controls bismuth crystal. This is signified by his body losing a small amount of muscle mass, and growths of bismuth crystal sprouting out of the ground. In this form, Bisu prefers to have short range, precision, and an offensive stance. He prefers to be more agile, which is why he loses body mass, and attempt to dodge attacks rather than using his intangibility. He will use intangibility as a last resort. When the environment around Bisu is around the melting point of bismuth, he will naturally enter this form after he leaves the environment. * Cubic Slash - Bisu turns his hands into bismuth crystal, and he repeatedly slashes at the enemy. Bismuth crystals aren't very sharp, so they hurt more than they deal damage. * Cubic Shuriken - Small crystals like the one in the picture above appear in Bisu's hands. He then throws the crystals with precision. Health State - When near an abundant source of carbon and hydrogen, Bisu will naturally turn into Bismuth Subsalicylate, a pink goop that has minor healing abilities. When in this form, Bisu cannot turn into a human. In this form, Bisu takes a supportive stance, staying behind his allies and healing them when the need arises. * Pink Cannon - A glob of pink goop shoots out of a random place on Bisu's glob-human fuse. It will heal anything it touches by a little bit, though it will not restore stamina. This attack is relatively short-ranged because if the target is farther away, then Bisu will have to increase the momentum of the projectile. This means that the glob will hit its target with more-than-intended force, and throw them off balance. * Pink Carry - A large pillar of pink goop shoots out of the ground, and it carries anybody it touches. The pillar will then bend and touch another place on the ground. Those who touch the pillar will be transported to the other location, being healed in the process. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit